Kisses, Lust, Desire, Love?
by foggygoggles
Summary: Draco & Ginny friends, now lovers. SMUT. RR!


**Kisses. Lust. Desire. Love? **

by foggygoggles

* * *

A/N: My first smut fic!

* * *

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy, you know you love me," said the bright redhead as she stumbled out of the club.

"As much as I love getting poked in the eye by Longbottom's wand," Draco mumbled. He made a beeline for her as she tripped over her own feet and caught her around the waist.

"My savior," whispered Ginny before she closed her eyes. A slow smile spread on her face.

"You've had too much tequila," blabbed Draco. He felt hot all over and extremely happy. Well, that's what his life was most of the time, ever since he had began working in the Department of Magical Healing at the Ministry. He had joined the 'Charm Squad' as his co-workers had nicknamed it and was researching the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. On his first day at work, he had gone down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat and slammed into Ginny. The fiery bird had started hollering at him, claiming him to be an idiotic, bumbling brat who could kiss her behind. Draco was mesmerized by the witch, so what did he do?

As she turned around to get away from him, he pressed his lips to her bum.

Their friendship had started off there. Draco learned that not only did the littlest Weasley have a fabulous body, but she had a phenomenal mind. She worked in the Department of Magical Healing as a Initiator - she studied the body, how it worked, and created new spells to heal maladies. They'd have their flirty banter at lunch time and slowly, their ambility grew and Draco had invited Ginny out to a club. Since then, it was their tradition to get totally wasted at the famous wizarding club, _Mirage_, on Fridays.

Their relationship was strictly platonic, of course. Even though Draco longed to run his fingers over her soft curves and cup those large, lovely breasts, Ginny didn't think of him that way. _Of course not._

He looked down at the minx in his arms and smiled softly to himself. She always got more drunk than him and it was Draco's responsibility to get them home. They stayed over at his Manor on these Friday nights, as he had a wonderful lab in which he brewed dozens of Sobering Potions.

"Let's go back to my place," breathed Draco.

Ginny opened her eyes and grinned goofily at him. "My, Draco, aren't you suggestive tonight?"

"When am I not?" smirked Draco. He always made little quips to Ginny. When Ginny said, "I'm going to bed." he would say, "I'll come, too." When she said, "How do I look?" he'd say, "Delicious enough to eat." and look her up and down. Ginny never seemed to mind, though. She'd laugh it off and threaten him with a Bat-Bogey Hex and their conversation would continue.

Draco pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Think of me, Gin." A few moments later, he apparated the two back to his rooms in Malfoy Manor. Immediately, Ginny ripped herself from his arms and stretched.

"This has been such a fun night; I don't want it to end!" said Ginny as she smiled at him.

"All good things come to an end, Weasley," replied Draco.

Ginny smirked as her hands came to her robes clasp. "I'm hot, Draco."

Draco watched as she undid her robes and threw them lazily on the floor. She was wearing a simple black mini dress that outlined well-rounded figure. As she reached to lift up her dress, Draco stepped forward. "Go to bed, Gin."

Her smirk stayed in place. "But I'm just so hot. I'm blazing! I'm roasting!" she said loudly. Her voice became lower and extremely sultry. "I'm _so_ _very_ **hot**."

Draco choked as Ginny hefted up her dress. It rose over her creamy white thighs, over her flat stomach, over her voluptuous breasts, and finally, over her head. She calmly cast the dress down onto the floor and took a step closer. Nervously, Draco stepped back.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ginny said, closing her eyes and smiling. Draco felt his pants getting tighter as he gazed at her, clad in only a majestic green bra and black silky knickers.

"But, I'm still hot," she said suddenly. She reached behind her and started to unfasten her bra.

"Ginny - " gasped Draco, holding out his hands.

She smiled and slid one strap off her shoulder. One luscious breast was shown.

"Ginny - " said Draco, his eyes panicked.

She cocked her head to the side and meticulously slid the other strap down. Draco's eyes widened in shock and excitement as he ogled the topless Ginny.

"And these knickers," Ginny innocently said. "They're such a nuisance." She frowned and hooked her fingers into the waist of her panties.

"Ginny, I - I dunno - maybe you should," rambled Draco. He eyeballed Ginny as she slowly and sexily bent down and slipped her knickers off.

"You know I used to want to be a teacher," said Ginny suddenly. She took a few steps forward and smirked. "Let me teach you about the things I know best."

She sauntered over to Draco and grabbed his hand. She look him in the eyes as she placed his hand on her left breast. "These are breasts, Draco," she breathed. She squeezed his fingers, causing him to uninvertedly squeeze her breast. "You see this dark ring around my nipple, Draco? It's called an areola. Rub it, Draco." He nodded and his thumb began making circles around her nipple.

With her free hand, she clutched his other hand and laid it on her stomach. Slowly, she guided it down to her pelvis area. She curled his fingers around her vagina and beamed with pleasure. "This is my vagina. The female sex organ." She smirked. "But you know a few things about this, don't you?"

Suddenly, Draco's head cleared and he grinned. He picked her up and walked towards the bed. All he could see was her; all he could think about was her.

"I know I few things," said Draco, his voice husky. Ginny voluntarily spread her legs for him. With one hand, Draco parted her vagina lips and flicked her swollen clit. "That's the clitoris, Gin." He pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger and began to roll the small ball around. She moaned in ecstasy.

"And this," said Draco as his finger traveled downward. He plunged one finger into her twat. "This is a cunt." She arched her hips into him and he shoved another one in. A third one followed when she began to tremble.

"I-I'm gonna come!" yelled Ginny. With an ear-splitting scream, she pressed her hands against the headboard and came. She sighed contently as Draco saw the cum flow from her cunt.

She closed her eyes and rested for a brief minute, relaxing her muscles, before flicking them open and frowning. She crawled nearer to Draco and slipped one hand underneath his shirt, leaning into him. "You're wearing much too much clothes," she said, manuvering his shirt over his head. She gazed at his bare chest and ran her fingers down it.

Draco undid his belt and threw it to the floor. Ginny fumbled with the buttons of his trousers for a bit, before finally opening them and shoving his pants down so quick that she almost fell off the bed.

"Woah, slow down, Weasley," smirked Draco. He held her closely and whispered sexily into her ear. "I'm here all night."

Cupping her bum and holding her in his arms, Draco crawled further onto the bed. He laid her down and Ginny immediately captured his lips in a hard, desiring kiss. As her hands pressed against his chest, Draco's wandered down to her breasts. A flick. A squeeze. A twist. Ginny was soon moaning again in his arms.

Draco spread her legs and placed his knee in between them. He began rubbing her clit while plunging his tongue into her hot, wanting mouth. It was him. It was her. Kisses. Lust. Desire. Love? All he could think about was her, and she the same.

With a jerk, Ginny broke off the kiss, growling. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly and smirked when he saw Ginny was glaring at his boxers. Her hands had strayed there and were pulling them down inch by inch. Draco helped her and soon, his boxers flew to the floor.

Ginny stared at his manhood. It was big. It was long. It was thick. "It's a God," she breathed.

Draco chuckled and resumed rubbing her clit and kissing her full, pouty mouth. She arched into him and he knew she was ready.

He lifted her hips up slightly and gently thrust himself into her. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes and Draco softly stroking her hair. She begged him to continue.

He thrusted in, going slowly at first and then increasing into a rapid pace. Ginny was on the brink of insanity, screaming, "_Oh, Draco_!" over and over again. He felt her muscles begin to tense and he knew she would come any minute. And so would he.

Simultaneously, they came.

Draco moaned "_Ginny_..." as he spilled his seed into her. Ginny's nails were digging into his back as she kissed him and held him close. At last, they relaxed, neither daring nor wanting to move.

As he felt his member begin to soften, he swiftly withdrew from her and laid on his side next to her. With one hand, he curled a fiery lock of hair around his finger, smiling ever so softly. Ginny gazed back at him, staring into his eyes.

He sighed in bliss and whispered, "You're amazing."

Ginny cuddled up closer to him, loving the feel of Draco's arms as they wrapped around her and of his legs as they tangled in hers. "So're you," she mumbed, grinning into his chest. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hmm.. so should I make this into like a real story, not just a oneshot? It won't be all sex, of course, but there will be lots of smutty scenes. Review please & tell me what you think! 


End file.
